Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Wireless technology has seen rapid developments in recent years. Wireless networks relying on wireless technology have a number of desirable characteristics, including simplicity and convenience. As such, wireless networks have been widely deployed in numerous locations including schools, airports, office buildings, hotels, and other locations.
However, one of the characteristic problems associated with some wireless networks is wireless interference. For instance, wireless network devices that communicate in a particular frequency range may see wireless interference from nearby electronic devices that emit signals within the same frequency range, and/or from nearby wireless networks that communicate in the same frequency range.